<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【浩珉】字句 by WestWithTheNight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741534">【浩珉】字句</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestWithTheNight/pseuds/WestWithTheNight'>WestWithTheNight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestWithTheNight/pseuds/WestWithTheNight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*一个分手故事<br/>*浩珉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【浩珉】字句</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早在2010年的时候，沈昌珉就问过郑允浩要是真的一切都没了怎么办？那时候郑允浩伸手揉了揉他的头，说会好的。那时他们结束了一夜的温存，沈昌珉半躺在床上，盯着郑允浩换衣服，郑允浩为了工作起了个大早，过会儿还要去机场，连带着沈昌珉也没怎么睡成，郑允浩本来准备安静地收拾完就离开，没成想醒来摸索手机时就把床头柜的水杯也打了下去，惊得沈昌珉从床上惊起，一双鹿眼在半明半暗之中惊魂未定地盯着郑允浩。沈昌珉一面哈欠连天一面欣赏着他哥的肉体，等到郑允浩彻底把自己套的严严实实，沈昌珉半是无意般随口一句，其实现在也挺好的，我可以继续读书，你还可以继续事业，然后我们两个就继续下去也不错。</p><p>虽然沈昌珉说这话时两眼浸满生理性泪水也能感觉郑允浩脸色瞬间变了，沉声说你在说什么，之后提了行李关了门也没说再见，更没亲他。沈昌珉知道自己讲错了话，但也有些委屈，他心里何尝不和郑允浩一样也想争口气，只是有时也会想想生活还有另一种可能，而且他也真的想试试郑允浩的底，他想知道他在郑允浩心里那杆秤里他沈昌珉到底重几斤几两。</p><p>往后他再没提过，他们这段莫名其妙从亲吻和做爱开始的恋情也持续了七八年，说是情侣其实也有些勉强，私下里他们总是做爱胜过谈爱，语言化为动作更多，说是固定炮友似乎更好。他们只有在工作时才一起谈论未来，对他们之间的关系总是讳莫如深。</p><p>退伍前不久，李东海和他一起吃饭，李东海起了兴致执意喝了两口之后，趴在桌子上笑得两眼弯弯，说赫宰跟我说等到我们俩跳不动了我们就去找个安静的地方一起过日子了。沈昌珉心里晃荡两下只感觉自己的心还悬在半空中摇摇晃晃每个依靠，又猛灌了两口，说东海哥你喝醉了，我们回去吧。庆幸李东海已经醉得两眼朦胧，没能看到他脸色如此难看。他叫了崔始源来，崔始源一来又亲昵地拱上他的肩膀，腻腻歪歪地叫沈，沈昌珉佯装打开崔始源，心里知道自己对这套其实再受用不过。回去路上他又照例给郑允浩发了短信，内容无非是哥吃饭了吗？不要不吃饭就去练习健身了。虽然郑允浩不听，也还是回老老实实地给他回谢谢昌多拉。</p><p>直到了2018年，他们颇为忙碌的一年.沈昌珉躺在沙发上哼哼，郑允浩知道沈昌珉多半又在叫唤浑身都疼，伸手给沈昌珉捏了捏腿，得到沈昌珉吃痛更加大声且不满的哼哼。郑允浩知道他这个宝贝最喜欢在他面前叫苦叫累，好让郑允浩服软许诺活动期完就能一起大吃大喝到处去玩，虽然这些许诺多半都落空了。沈昌珉像是随口提了一句，东海哥跟我说他以后要和赫宰哥一起退出然后找地方定居。郑允浩知道沈昌珉的意思，他没能说什么，也不知道该说什么，就依照他们以往的问题处理方式说了句，家里还有安全套吗。沈昌珉的耳尖立即开始发红，伸手将包扯过来翻了翻，最后拿了手机出来叫了助理去买两盒回来。等到助理小心翼翼把安全套送来，郑允浩照例简单交代两句关了门，回头看见沈昌珉已经殷勤地把窗帘都拉得严严实实，乖巧地坐在沙发上。沈昌珉卖乖的样子让他觉得可爱又好笑，俯身在小鹿的嘴唇上啄了一口便将小鹿压在了沙发上。</p><p>自那次欢爱之后，他们上床的频率倒是越发少了，一来是确实疲惫，常常是躺在床上还没来得及亲两下人已经睡着，郑允浩只能凭下意识把人搂着，沈昌珉也是凭着本能往郑允浩身边靠，二来郑允浩喜欢上了睡沙发，常常是郑允浩晚归后干脆不进屋就在沙发上将就一夜，沈昌珉有时半夜突然惊醒，走到客厅看到郑允浩扯了床毯子在沙发上熟睡，只能一个人抱着枕头回了卧室中，早晨问起郑允浩也只是说怕打扰他睡觉，沈昌珉心想原来折腾大半夜也没见你内疚，只说我睡得熟着呢哥进来睡就是。</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩从背后抱上沈昌珉的时候，沈昌珉正在做饭，他心里清楚这是郑允浩开始发情的征兆，由着郑允浩在他身上乱摸了一阵，最终也没能如了郑允浩的愿，关火和他上床。沈昌珉把郑允浩的手拨下，开口说我不能和哥再做这种事了。郑允浩脑子里一片空白，最终听到沈昌珉吐出几个字，我谈恋爱了。</p><p>郑允浩往后退了两步又听见沈昌珉低声问，哥你会同意吧。</p><p>郑允浩说我有什么不同意的，拿了外套摔了门就出去，昏昏涨涨打了几个电话约了人出来打保龄球，接电话的朋友纷纷调笑说前几天还说和美人有约，难不成今天是被从床上赶下来了，郑允浩嗯了一声没接话头。朋友来了见郑允浩脸色不对劲也就顺着郑允浩打球打到天擦亮，来的人的陆陆续续都走完，剩了郑允浩一个，郑允浩盯着手机上几个小时的未接来电，沈昌珉向来不是连打几十个电话的人，倒是他会干出这种事。郑允浩握住保龄球，打出最后一记strike。</p><p>郑允浩没再来过沈昌珉家。日子不咸不淡地过着，时日久了，同事朋友间的分寸他们又能重新把握一二，偶尔出格一两次倒也无伤大雅。</p><p>下半年按着计划，郑允浩出了solo，郑允浩问起曲子，沈昌珉也就回一句不错，其实他一首也没听过，于是他说，我相信哥的。正式听到郑允浩传说中的那首自作曲是在电台中，沈昌珉总觉得自己模模糊糊听到郑允浩提过几次。车载电台里正传出郑允浩的声音，这一首是完全由我自己完成词曲的，是一首抒情曲，讲述了恋人之间细微的温暖，风格相比以往做出了一定改变，希望向大家展示我不一样的一面。主持立刻接过话头，好接下来就来欣赏这一首。</p><p>郑允浩低沉柔和的声音清晰地唱出每一句歌词，配合暖心风格的歌词的是悲伤的旋律，沈昌珉心想这算哪门子的温暖风格的情歌，不过这曲子确实够揪心的。沈昌珉知道自己的手都在抖，别人也许听不出来，但是他知道这其中每一句歌词都是他曾经写给郑允浩的小纸条。</p><p>他在路旁停了车，蜷缩在驾驶座内咬着嘴唇无声地痛哭起来。</p><p>他以为他早已放下。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>